A Lost Heart
by LostFlower
Summary: She was trying to live a life with her lover but once day that all changes.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any of the characters in this story**

**She was trying to live a life with her lover but once day that all changes**

**Now i am here alone sitting on my bathroom floor in silence it all started a while ago**

**Flashback**

**"you little bitch how dare you fucking embarrass me on live t.v.!"**

**"but it was part of the storyline "i said as i was running away from him the man i thought loved me but maybe he doesn't**

**"who cares about some fucking storyline you little bitch i thought you were good enough not to embarrass me ,your life is going to be hell you here me fucking hell"**

**I kept running trying to hold in my emotions i crashed into what at first seemed a brick wall but i looked up to see Dave Batista staring down at me no words were said he just stared then i heard him he was coming i got up and ran up the room **

**"you little bitch get here now!"**

**i just ran and ran until i could run no more i looked back and immediately hit into something i looked up yet again to see my good friend Amy Dumas staring down at me "hey hey whats the rush" i just looked back and there he was at the other side of the corridor shouting mean and spiteful comments at me Amy took 1 look at me and then to him and began to stride forward's "Jericho what have i told you leave her alone she doesn't deserve any of this shit"**

**"you have no idea what she's done i am gonna go over there and kick her sorry little ass"**

**"oh no your not"**

**"and who's going to stop me you?"he let out a smirk**

**"yes me who else"**

**"oh yeah"and he smirked again and with that pushed Amy out of the way she crashed into the wall beside her as her body lay life less he walked over to me i could feel his slimy skin touching me it made me feel sick he grabbed my arm and began dragging me up the corridor i began to scream but he stuck a sock in my mouth i began to cry hot tears began streaming down my face at an alarming speed he dragged me into the guys locker room and pinned me against the wall i tried kicking and screaming but that just made him angrier he said i needed to be taught a lesson so he grabbed 4 t-shirts and tied my arms to the hooks using 2 t-shirts and tied my legs to the bench using the other 2 he said i didn't deserve clothes and ripped them off me with great force he then slapped me around the face and left i heard him outside "hey hunter i wouldn't go in there man something real bad has happened hows about i go get your stuff?"**

**"thanks Chris that would be great" and with that he re-entered smirked at me and grabbed hunter's bag and handed it to him i heard him and hunter leaving and i knew it would be a long time before i got out of here i just sobbed until i heard the door knob turn and in entered Shawn Michaels he saw me immediately i could feel the sympathy he had for me and i just stared at him he rushed over to me he tried to undo the knots but they were to tightly knotted he just kept tugging he then noticed the sock in my mouth and pulled that out quickly i couldn't speak i was to shocked and i'm sure it was the same for Shawn i then heard footsteps outside and Shawn rushed to the door to see who it was and there stood Dave Batista "hey man there is something incredibly bad in here that may shock and scare you" hearing this i began to sob quietly **

**"wow what man oh no hunter hasn't left his thong again has he?"Batista joked**

**"man this isn't the time for jokes!now can i trust you or not?"**

**"of course i mean how bad could it be"Shawn shrugged and let Dave enter he also saw me immediately i felt so embarrassed he rushed over and undid the knots quickly and easily he then picked me up and held me in his arms he handed me 1 of his monstrous sized shirts to put on and i did i hugged him and thanked him and he just held me close i felt so safe around him safer than i had ever felt before i was just dosing off when Adam walked in **

**"hey have you guys seen Amy she's been missing all night"**

**"OH NO! follow me" i hopped up quickly as all the guys followed me and there lay Amy in a motionless pile on the floor Adam quickly rushed over as Amy began to come to "oh my gosh Amy i don't believe he did that to you as well"i began to feel dizzy and collapsed onto the cold hard concrete**

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys if u like it tell me and there will be more**


	2. Thank you

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

**Authors note: OMG it has been like so long since I updated this I am so sorry but I promise I will get all of this updated as soon as I can.**

**I awoke with 5 people surrounding me my vision was still a little blurry so I could not identify them I closed my eye's for a few moments and then opened them and my vision had returned to normal I sat up and checked my surroundings I was in the mens locker room the same locker room where I had been tortured I looked up to the hook where I had been tied and let out a soft whimper this caught Amy's attention and she turned to look at me.**

"**oh my gosh we were all so worried about you" Amy ran over and hugged me close"**

"**um…Ames your kinda crushing me" I said politely**

"**oopps sorry" she released me from her deathly grip I smiled**

"**Ames I just want to say thank you for trying to protect me"**

"**yeah but I didn't do a very good job did I?"**

"**Ames he's a bastard and he uses his power to hurt women and I am really sorry that you got hurt"**

"**oh I'm ok I have this big lug to protect me" Amy motioned to Adam**

"**That's good Ames I am really happy for you, you've finally found true happiness I wish I was as lucky as you to have such a great guy who will love and protect you til the end of the world" Tears began to form in my eye's.**

"**awwww honey I'm sure Mr Right will come along soon"**

"**I really hope so I am just scared hey um… Ames can you help me over to the guys I want to thank 'em"**

"**sure no problem honey" I placed my arm on Amy's shoulder for support and began to carefully walk over to the guys once we were there they all turned to look at me I walked over to Shawn first**

"**Shawn thank you so much for helping me I could have been there a very long time if it weren't for you"**

"**Hey no problem I am glad to help"**

**I then carefully walked over to Dave and Amy left and went to sit by Adam**

"**Dave I really cannot find the words to express my thanks to you, you untied me and then comforted me"**

"**you don't need to thank me" I began to feel dizzy and grabbed my head I could feel my legs about to give way I waited but nothing happened I lifted my head up to see Dave Batista holding me in his arms**

"**Thank you" I said softly**

"**No problem"**

**He let me go **

"**Amy we need to go get ready we gotta do that storyline tonight"**

"**oh yeah I forgot" She gently kissed Adam and left**

**We walked into the womens locker room and I walked over to my bag and began to pull out my clothes for the night I put them on and sat down on the bench gathering my thoughts I didn't hear anybody enter but I looked up to see Chris standing before me smiling**

"**Jericho fucking leave her alone"**

"**Amy I will do what I did to you last time yet again"**

"**the hell you will"**

"**No Ames I'm pretty sure I will"**

"**no you will not Chris just leave me and Trish alone!"**

**He grabbed Amy by the hair again and was about to throw her into the wall but the door swung open and Adam and Dave entered**

"**Jericho were gonna give you to 10 to get the hell out"**

"**1"**

**Chris stayed still**

"**10" Dave pounced on him and threw him out of the room**

**It was then that my emotions got the best of me and I fell to my knee's and began to sob I sobbed until I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dave I got caught up in the moment and dived into Dave's arm's and kissed him passionately on the lips I realised what I had done and backed away**

"**sorry" I muttered**

"**no problem" he smirked **

"**okay well I really must be going" I walked into the bathroom and began to replace my make-up because it was so smudged once I was sorted I walked to my position.**

**I heard the familiar giggle and then my music hit I walked out and pointed to the sky I then strutted down the the ring and climbed in a faced the right side and pointed to the sky I then faced the left and pointed again I then grabbed a microphone.**

"**okay so there's a little rumour backstage that the new slut in town is going to challenge me to a title" I laughed into the microphone Christy's music hit and she stood at the top of the ramp with a mic in hand**

"**oh Christy I see you know your other name"**

"**Trish Stratus I am not the slut you are and yes those rumours are true I do plan on challenging you for the womens title"**

"**honey don't forget you can't wrestle"**

"**Yeah well I am being trained"**

"**oh honey Doink doesn't give lessons"**

"**oh no it's someone you know very, very well"**

**I waited for the drum beat to come but it didn't in stead the words**

"**I ain't no lady to mess with" could be heard wait this wasn't part of the script it was meant to be lita who come out Victoria charged to the ring and began punching me she then grabbed a chair and placed it around my neck she climbed the turnbuckle and I braced myself for the worst but the drum beat came and Lita appeared she took out Victoria and Christy I stood and hugged her close I picked up the microphone **

"**well well well Ms slut it seems like your not gonna be doing very well you have the two most kick ass diva's on your case!"**


	3. noone to catch you when you fall

-1**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters used in this story**

**Authors note: Thank you to every1 that reviewed.**

**I walked to the back and walked to the cafeteria where I saw Dave sitting alone so I grabbed myself a coffee and went to sit with him**

"**Hi"**

"**oh hi"**

**There was an awkward silence for a few moments until I decided to speak up**

"**so…how are you?"**

"**I'm okay and you"**

"**great"**

**Another awkward silence until it was broken by me again**

"**so…..what are your plans for tonight?"**

"**Listen Trish lets cut the small talk I have something I want to say"**

"**okay then go ahead"**

"**well you know how Jericho treated you so bad?"**

"**yes…."**

"**well I am offering you a new way of life you can leave him behind and start something with me and be treated like you deserve to be"**

"**Dave I don't know I know he still loves me he was just angry and he had every right to be I mean I did embarrass him"**

**I looked deep into Dave's eye's and I practically saw his heart break**

"**well Trish let me just tell you nobody is going to be there to catch you when you fall I offered to be your safety net that person to catch you when you fall but you refused so now your going to be falling alone and believe me you will fall"**

**Dave pushed his chair back and strode away. I raked my hair away with my hands and stood I walked to the mens locker room and knocked on.**

**Adam appeared at the door I smiled.**

"**Hey Adam have you seen Chris?"**

"**um….yeah he's by vince's office I think"**

"**okay thank you"**

**I turned and began to walk to Vince's office I saw Jericho sitting on a bench staring at the floor I walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder he looked up.**

"**Hi, Dave offered me to start a life with him and I said no because we still love each other you were just mad and you had every right to be I did make you angry"**

"**Trish" he smiled and I slowly saw the old Chris I fell in love with coming back he carried on**

"**I hate you I never EVER loved you, you were just a pity date who turned out to be a pity girlfriend I don't want to associate with you ever again come and collect your things tonight"**

"**No Chris please you don't mean it we love each other" I placed my hands on his shoulders **

"**No I hate you there's a difference" he viciously pushed my hands away**

**I looked at him in shock tears began to slowly fill my eye's I began to run until I reached the women's locker room Dave was right I was falling into Darkness and nobody was catching me I didn't want to die I wanted Dave I wish I could turn back the time so I could of said yes and been with him right now. I knew there was one way to make him love me I pulled it out of my bag it was smooth black and slender I held it to my head I saw the door slowly open my plan was coming together nicely I saw that it was Amy**

"**omg Trish what are you doing!"**

"**go and get Dave life is pointless without him unless I have him I have no life"**

**Amy rushed out of the room and returned later with Dave.**

"**Trish I'm sorry I love you please don't do this to yourself" my plan had worked I dropped the gun and ran into Dave's arms.**

**RAW.**

**I decided to go looking for Dave so I knocked on the men's locker room door and Adam appeared again**

"**Hey Adam have you seen Dave?"**

"**um…no but come in here I want to show you something" **

**So I went in thinking nothing of it he put a chair in front of the door and told me to lie down on the bench and close my eye's he then began ripping my clothes off viciously he then lay on top of me and the rest was a blur. There's 1 thing I know for sure I was …………….raped.**

**He released me finally and I ran out of the room my eye's filled with tears my make-up running down my face I finally arrived at my destination and ran inside where all the diva's filled the locker room talking but the whole room went quiet and they all turned to stare at me noone did anything only stared apart form Amy she rushed over to me and helped me to sit down**

"**Trish what happened!"**

"**I……."**

"**you what?"**

"**I was-s-s raped"**

"**WHAT WHO BY"**

"**I don't want to hurt you"**

"**please Trish tell me"**

"**Adam" I swallowed hard **

"**WHAT!"**

**There was a knock on the door and Torrie answered it **

"**oh hi Dave" Torrie turned around to face me "it's Dave do you want to see him?"**

**I nodded and Dave walked in he looked at me and rushed over **

"**baby what happened?"**

"**I…..I…..I…"**

"**she was raped" Amy chimed in**

"**WHAT! WHO BY"**

"**Adam"**

**I stared at the floor I felt so dirty and so…. Used.**

**A man appeared at the door**

"**hey you gotta go on in 5 minutes" I nodded **

**I stood and wiped my face and walked to gorilla.**

**I heard the familiar giggle and came out and pointed to the sky I got into the ring and remembered I hadn't read the script what was I going to do I began top panic my breathing became irregular I couldn't breath I was panicking further what could I do nothing I needed help and then suddenly my knee's got weak and my head went numb and i collapsed.**


	4. Tall Dark Figures

-1**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story**

**Author: no reviews at all! I want more next time **

**My eye's slowly opened and I saw a completely white room and a tall figure towering over me.**

"**Dave honey come here and kiss me"**

**The figure leaned in and allowed our tongues to colide my vision steadied as I got a clear view of him. I pushed him off me**

"**what do you think your doing!"**

"**what does it look like I am doing, kissing you"**

"**what where's Dave?" he motioned to the bed next to me I saw Dave with a black eye and plastered ribs and a bandage around his head tears welled up in my eye's rage filled my body I jumped up out of bed and began punching and slapping Adam with all my might.**

"**you BASTARD how dare you do that I hate your guts get out, you make me sick"**

"**oh it wasn't me who did that to him"**

"**oh yeah well who?"**

"**never you mind he did that favour for me so now I owe him a favour" **

**He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dave **

"**you see those pills there" he motioned to a full bottle of large pills**

"**well I want you to take the whole lot now"**

"**and what If I don't?"**

"**oh Trish your not that dumb well just incase you are you see this nice white room is gonna be painted red with his brains"**

**I was now facing the hardest decision of my life I could keep Dave alive or kill myself I wanted us both to stay together**

"**oh yeah and Trish suppose you do stay alive? Don't tell anybody who it was"**

**My eye's flashed from dave to the pills after a few seconds I made my decision I reached my hand out to the pills and took them one by one until there was one left that's when Dave opened his eye's**

"**Trish what are you doing?"**

"**Dave just remember this is for you live your life to the full everyday and don't look back on this day for the rest of your life" I saw Adam disappear from the room I put the last pill into my mouth and swallowed. **

"**Dave I love…." everything went black.**

**I awoke to Dave screaming my name**

"**Trish your awake I need you to do something for me baby!"**

**I didn't answer I was far to weak I still had all of the pills in my system I could feel myself about to slip back into my deep slumber that lasted an eternity.**

**I felt my body being pulled up and something placed on my knee**

"**Trish I need you to throw up I don't care how just do it"**

**I remembered a technique from my modelling days I clenched my stomach tight then released as liquid began to stream from my mouth I did this until I could no more and then passed out. **

**My eye's opened again with another tall dark figure standing above me I became scared and disorientated, I began to kick and squirm and scream **

"**get away from me go away I won't let you hurt me anymore!"**

**I then picked up the nearest thing to me and threw it at him, I then sat up and turned on the light beside my bed I looked at the bed to the side of me it was ruffled like somebody had slept in it but had gone out I then looked at the floor to see Dave unconscious I jumped up out of the bed and kneeled by the side of him he was definitely out cold I did my best to get him onto the bed and I then sat beside him staring he opened his eye's slowly**

"**Hey baby how you feeling after that incident"**

"**I'm okay I guess" Dave began pulling himself up but winced in pain I quickly pushed him back down**

"**Dave honey don't strain yourself" I leaned in and kissed him I looked deep into his eye's and I got a flashback I saw Dave's face slowly changing Adam's with an evil glare on his face I pushed him off and backed away**

"**Trish whats wrong?"**

"**nothing" I sighed and moved back to him.**


	5. Love Sick

-1**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.**

**Authors note: hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed )**

**Me and Dave got released.**

**We arrived at home at around 10:00pm**

"**Dave honey I'm exhausted can we go to bed"**

"**sure" Dave nodded we made our way upstairs and I changed into my nightgown and settled into bed I closed my eye's and almost immediately I saw Chris tying me to the bench again he was laughing manically and then Chris changed to Adam who was glaring evily at me he then began to attack me again it was all being replayed he was taking advantage of me I tried moving and screaming but nothing happened and then Adam changed to Dave and my mind rested but then Dave began punching me and shouting and throwing me around like a rag doll.**

**I awoke covered in a cold sweat the covers wrapped around me like a straight jacket I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face**

"**get a grip of yourself Trish" I muttered. I walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa and sat in the darkness I stared thinking of what a mess my life had become thinking of all the horrible dreams and visions but there is one thing that stood out in my mind the most Dave beating me I couldn't shake it off or think it was only a dream this felt more than a dream but Dave wouldn't hurt me would he? I mean I had only known him a month or so and in that time he hasn't got drunk or gotten angry but what if he does? What will I do who will save me or help me.**

**My thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder I looked up to see Dave I smiled.he moved around and sat next to me**

"**Hey what are you doing down here?"**

"**nothing just thinking"**

"**about what"**

"**about everything"**

"**like what"**

"**never mind" I looked towards the floor.**

"**Trish I know something's been bothering you"**

"**it's nothing on honestly" I smiled.**

**Dave obviously decided not to question and went to bed.**

**RAW**

**My music hit and I pointed towards the sky and walked down to the ring. I picked up the microphone and put it to my lips**

**The crowd began chanting "slut" like always**

"**yeah, yeah I don't care what any of you think, now Lita honey come on down."**

**Lita's music hit and she made her way to the ring she picked up her mic and put it to her lips**

"**Trish I am sick of the newbie's always getting the spotlight so I decided to step in and give you a hand because when were done with her she won't have anything left to be in the spotlight"**

**I smirked and pulled Lita in for a hug as we made our way backstage I walked into Dave**

"**oh hey Trish I am going out with the guys I'll be back later okay?"**

**I nodded but then I remembered the dream I swallowed hard and continued walking I arrived at the women's locker room and walked in I sat down and raked my hair out of my eye's I placed my head in my palms for what seemed like a second but was obviously longer.**

"**Trish it's time to go now"**

**I looked up to see Lita**

"**oh okay see ya later Ames"**

"**ok bye"**

**I walked past her and got into my car and drove back to the hotel. As soon as I arrived I sat on the sofa and began to watch the tv flicking endlessly through random channels I Must have been doing this all night because when I looked at the clock it was 12am I rubbed my eye's and stood up and began to stretch. I heard the door open and quickly looked towards it, it was Dave he came stumbling over to me and pulled in to kiss me he had, had a lot of alcohol I could smell it on his breath I pushed him away**

"**I'm going to bed"**

"**okay let me join you"**

**We got undressed and changed and got into bed my body was tired but my mind would not rest I laid awake thinking incase Dave hurt me I looked at the clock it was now 3:00am deciding to give up my battle to rest I walked in and sat on the sofa and lounged at about 4:30 I heard rushed footsteps leading into the bathroom I decided to wait and listen I then heard Dave violently retching I decided to go and make sure he was okay I walked into the bathroom and I saw Dave with his head in the toilet still getting sick I walked over to him and rubbed his back gently he looked up at me**

"**You okay honey?"**

**He shook his head and began getting sick again I sighed and sat on the side rubbing his back when he had finally finished he looked up at me.**

"**sorry about that"**

"**hey honey I understand everyone gets sick at some point"**

"**oh and thank you"**

"**for what"**

"**being there" he stood and hugged me close **

"**feel better now?" he nodded **

"**but I have a feeling I won't be keeping solid foods down for a while"**

"**awww honey it's okay I'll take care of you I guess you had a little to much to drink"**

"**yeah I guess" he went back to bed and slept through the night without anymore incidents I even got some rest. I awoke to a phone ringing as I saw Dave stumbling out of bed shuffling through his bag.**

"**hello" Dave's voice sounded rough he cleared his throat and listened**

"**what? No it can't happen John please tell me your lieing" Dave sank to his knee's as I saw his eye's begin to sparkle he attempted to blink the tears away but it was no good.**

"**okay thanks man bye" Dave looked towards me and put on a fake smile but almost all at once he broke down and sobbed into his hands I rushed over to him and rubbed his shoulder**

"**baby what happened"**

"**randy he's dead he was stabbed and you know what the last words he said were?"**

"**what?" I whispered**

"**tell Trish I said Hi love Chris"**

**Tears formed in my eye's**

"**oh my gosh Dave I am so sorry"**

"**yeah well sorry isn't going to bring him back"**

**I touched his shoulder but he brushed it off**

"**Dave I truly am sorry"**

"**just go" I couldn't believe what I was hearing**

"**no Dave I love you and your hurting"**

"**yes and it's your fault"**

"**Dave please let me help you through this"**

"**NO! now get out!"**

"**no I won't" as if by magic Dave had me up against the wall he drove a clenched fist into my ribs and then into my jaw.**

"**YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS I HATE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT NO YOU JUST PATHETIC LIKE ALL THE REST"**

**I picked up my phone and heard the familiar voice say hello**

"**Ames it's me Trish can I come and stay with you please"**

"**why whats happened"**

"**Dave hit me and I can't stand to be with a man who does that to women I hate his guts" I knew Dave was listening to all of this**

"**oh my gosh you want me to come and pick you up?"**

"**yes please Ames hurry I am really scared"**

**I put the phone down and slumped against the wall my ribs hurt so much I sent Dave an evil glare as he stared at me in shock from across the room**

"**what? You want to hit me again?"**

**He stayed silent**

"**come on talk you were all mouth when you were beating me" **

**I tried to stand up to make it seem more intimidating but clutched my ribs and fell back down he stood and walked over to me and pulled me up by my arm his face keeping emotionless I looked at the wall and saw it covered in blood I looked at my skin it was pale and I was shaking terribly.**

"**help" I whimpered I don't know why I did it but I did I actually asked the man who did this to me to help me.**

**He gave me a confused look it was obvious he didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he knew he picked me up and placed me on the bed he then began stroking my face**

"**Dave please I can't accept a man who would do that to me"**

"**fine bitch"**

**I then snapped awake to the sound of an alarm I saw Dave sleeping next to me I realised it was all a dream but I awoke Dave and sat on the bed still shaking from the dream**

"**Dave promise you won't hurt me?"**

"**whats brought this on?"**

"**well I have been having horrible dreams of you coming home drunk and beating me or somebody you love getting hurt because of Chris"**

"**I promise"**

**I looked deep into my eye's I could see his concern for me.**

**I began to sob he picked me up and cradled me in his arms.**

"**Dave I need to tell you something I never intended on killing myself the gun was plastic I just wanted you back"**

**Dave pushed me off his lap and looked at me shocked**

"**Trish I have been having the worst time of my life after that how could you do that to me?"**

"**I just wanted you back"**

"**get out!"**

"**WHAT! NO"**

**He stood and the dreams came rushing back I ran into the corner and crouched repeating it over and over "please don't hurt me"**

**Dave's expression softened and he pulled me up by my arm.**

"**Trish it's gonna take a while to trust you and love you again I just don't know….."Dave words were cut short as he ran into the bathroom I rushed in behind him to see him hunched over the toilet heaving horrendously I walked over to him and began to rub his back gently but he still continued to heave I hated seeing him so much pain I continued rubbing his back until he finally began to vomit I then began patting his back hoping it would help when he had finished he turned to me and said **

"**you know Trish forget what I was saying I love you and I want to be with you see even after I told you I didn't love you, you came and helped me when I was sick"**

"**of course I love you"**


End file.
